Many computer users want to make numerical calculations and use the results in their computer applications; for example, in accounting applications, spreadsheets, databases and word processing documents. Many users keep a calculator at their workstation to perform the calculation. They input the result using the computer keyboard number keys on a standard computer keyboard or on the number pad available on most computer keyboards.
Many products have been created for users that frequently work with numerical calculations. There are a number of on-screen calculators (for example, the Calculator accessory supplied with Windows.TM. by Microsoft). These are software-only products that simply implement the functions of a calculator using the number keys of the standard keyboard or number pad, mouse and the computer display. On-screen calculators are an improvement over the discrete calculator as the results can be cut and pasted from the software calculator program into another software program for further use; however, they are often slow and cumbersome to use.
Keyboards are available that have a calculator-type LCD display incorporated above the number pad. The keyboards allow the user to select a calculator mode for the number pad. In the calculator mode, the number pad operates using the LCD display entirely separately from the keyboard and the computer. Any data the user wishes to input into the computer must be manually reentered utilizing the keyboard in its normal way. Calculators are also available which are separate stand-alone devices, and some of these are capable of sending data to a computer, via a cable or infra-red link and custom interface hardware and software for the computer, separately from the keyboard.
It is an object of the invention to provide alternative means of entering calculated numerical information into computers.